


As First Meetings Go, It Wasn't The Best

by xactamundo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plane Romances, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xactamundo/pseuds/xactamundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like planes. Flying death traps in his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As First Meetings Go, It Wasn't The Best

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day four of my 14 day otp challenge! read my first three if you'd like, but the stories are unrelated, so you won't be in the dark about anything if you don't
> 
> you can find the challenge here:  
> https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2016/01/29/two-14-day-challenges/  
> (i'm doing the second one)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Airports are… less than delightful. They always make you feel like you can’t laugh or smile or joke around because security will think you’re a terrorist and tackle you. Castiel didn’t mind planes per say, it was sitting next to strangers on said planes. This stranger, though… you could say he was easy on the eyes. Dirty blond hair, tanned skin, freckles, and – Castiel barely held back a gasp when he saw them – vivid green eyes. 

“Anyone sitting here?” The man asked.

“No, have at it.”

The man sat down in the middle seat, grinning down at Castiel as he shinnied past. Castiel smiled back politely, deciding to listen to the flight attendants that were going over safety procedures. He pulled out a book when the plane started to taxi to the runway, smirking when the man next to him gripped the armrest between them until his knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white.

“You’re going to snap the armrest off.” Castiel commented jokingly, “We haven’t even started to take off yet,”

“I just don’t like planes, okay?”

“Alright, then.”

Castiel returned to his book, snorting when the man pressed his back into the seat when they started to take off. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little… spooked.” Castiel asked, worry bleeding into his tone.

“Just peachy.”

“Would you like to talk? It may help relax you.”

“Sure, that’d be great.”

“What are you flying to Chicago for?”

“My little brother is getting married. You?”

“Vacation. You said you have a brother?”

“Yeah, Sammy. He’s been doing great for himself. Full ride to Stanford, got himself into Harvard Law, met a girl. He’s… he’s doing great.”

“He sounds much better than my brothers. Michael and Lucifer constantly bicker and Gabriel ran off to college and left me alone the second he got the chance. Raphael got himself killed in a car crash.”

“Angel names, huh?”

“Yes, saying my father was religious is a gross understatement.”

“What’s your name then?”

“Castiel.”

“Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You too, Cas.” Dean yelped a bit when the plane started to lift off.

Castiel had been resting his hand on the arm rest and winced when Dean grabbed for the armrest and squeezed, cracking Cas’ knuckles in the process. Cas let out a little squeak of pain. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry Cas.” Dean said, loosening up his hold.

“It’s fine.” Cas said, shaking out his hand and tugging at the knuckles that Dean hadn’t popped. 

Dean had his eyes shut tight and biting at his bottom lip. Cas hesitated a bit before setting his hand on top of Dean’s. He rubbed soothing across Dean’s paling knuckles, not stopping until Dean relaxed his hold on the armrest. Cas focused back on his book, moving to take his hand away when Dean turned his palm up and lacing his fingers with Cas’. His grip seemed hesitant, like a proposal waiting for Cas’ agreement. Cas smiled to himself before tightening his hold on Dean’s hand, laughing a bit when Dean let out a relieved sigh.

[]

“Caaaaaas, wake up, we’re landiiiiiing,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. 

Cas made a noise of annoyance, burrowing his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“Castiel. Come on, I am not carrying you off this plane.”

Cas groaned before pulling himself off of Dean’s shoulder. He had fallen asleep shortly after he and Dean had made a silent, mutual agreement to keep holding hands. His head had fallen on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean hadn’t minded. After all, Cas made adorable faces while he was asleep.

The landing was smooth, surprisingly not eliciting any panic from Dean. 

“Dean.” Cas said, his voice rough with sleep, “We should hang out sometime.”

“Of course. When were you thinking?”

“Here.” Cas had pulled out a pen and flipped Dean’s hand over to see the back of it. He scribbled down a few numbers, Dean grinning when he realized it was Cas’ phone number. “Call me sometime.”

With that, Cas stood up, retrieving his carryon and walking down the aisle of the plane. Dean smiled down at the numbers on his hand again before standing and grabbing his own carryon and walking down the aisle as well. 

Cas was already long gone when Dean got off the plane, but Dean already had his phone out, making Cas’ a contact and barely deciding to hold off until tomorrow to text him.

As far as first meetings go, it wasn’t the most romantic. It was a little embarrassing if anything, getting so scared on the plane that a stranger has to comfort you and then said stranger falling asleep on you for the entirety of the flight, but Dean wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment telling me what you think and i'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
